Semiconductor light-emitting devices including light emitting diodes (LEDs), resonant cavity light emitting diodes (RCLEDs), vertical cavity laser diodes (VCSELs), and edge emitting lasers are among the most efficient light sources currently available. Materials systems currently of interest in the manufacture of high-brightness light emitting devices capable of operation across the visible spectrum include Group III-V semiconductors, particularly binary, ternary, and quaternary alloys of gallium, aluminum, indium, and nitrogen, also referred to as III-nitride materials. Typically, III-nitride light emitting devices are fabricated by epitaxially growing a stack of semiconductor layers of different compositions and dopant concentrations on a sapphire, silicon carbide, III-nitride, or other suitable substrate by metal-organic chemical vapor deposition (MOCVD), molecular beam epitaxy (MBE), or other epitaxial techniques. The stack often includes one or more n-type layers doped with, for example, Si, formed over the substrate, one or more light emitting layers in an active region formed over the n-type layer or layers, and one or more p-type layers doped with, for example, Mg, formed over the active region. Electrical contacts are formed on the n- and p-type regions.
A light emitting device such as an LED is often combined with a wavelength converting material. Colloidal semiconductor nanocrystals (NCs), also called quantum dots (QDs), have attracted considerable interest in several fields (renewable energy, optoelectronic and biomedical devices) due to their unique optical and electrical properties. In particular, QDs are seen as suitable candidates to replace current phosphors in LEDs, especially red phosphors, for general lighting as they may enhance the overall LED efficiency, due to their narrow-band emission, and may produce high quality white light.